citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeddah
Introduction to Jeddah: The major city in the province of Mecca in Saudi Arabia is sited on the coast of Red Sea. Riyadh, which is the capital and the largest city, Jeddah is the second largest Saudi Arabian city. Jeddah is also called the Bride of the Red Sea and unlike other regions of Saudi Arabia the climate of this city is relatively less desert-like for the reason that it lies on the coastal plain. Just like Medina, Jeddah is the city where millions of pilgrims land to perform Hajj and Umrah, as through its airport it provides the gateway to Mecca. Since the 7th century, Jeddah has been blessed by being a host to a gathering of Muslims who come on the sacred pilgrimage of Hajj. Jeddah is an Arabic word meaning “Prosperity and Happiness” and truly it brings that blessed tranquillity and contentment to the heart of those who come to Saudi Arabia with the pure intention of pleasing Allah (SWT) and shedding off their sins by repentance during their prayers in Hajj or Umrah. Shopping: Just as you enter the city of Jeddah, you will get captured by its spectacular view of dazzling lights, skyscrapers and the beautiful markets teeming in vibrancy. You will never find a hint of lifelessness here no matter what time at night you go out. The markets remain open around the clock except for the five prayer times when they get closed for 25 minutes. One of the most attractive places for you will be the Tahlia Street which has now been renamed to ‘Prince Mohammad bin Abdul Aziz Road’ and all along it holds fashion brands from all around the world. Some of the major shopping malls in Jeddah include Hera’s Mall, Mall of Arabia, Red Sea Mall, Mega Mall, Coral Mall, Jeddah International Mall and many more that you must visit and enjoy. No wonder the magnanimous fame that Jeddah has earned for all its exciting places. Eating out: About eating, Jeddah has all the cuisines that you cannot even possibly imagine and the people in this city enjoy eating out so much that it has now become somewhat like the cultural activity. The most famous and widely available delicious treat that is akso a part of Saudi cuisine is Shawarma. You can get it from almost every nook of the town at a very minimal price. Food chains like McDonald's, Applebee's, Subway and numerous others are available too. Restaurants like Bice, Bubbles, Café Vienna, Byblos, Café Aroma, Villa d’Este café, and Papaya are a bit high priced while the moderate and on budget eating places include Al Baik, Barrio Fiesta and Khayal. Recreation: Eating out is not the only activity enjoyed by the Saudis living in Jeddah but when the scorching summer does not ease up on the people then they head to Atallah Happy Land Park where the sports like ice-skating, bowling and quite a lot of indoor and outdoor rides. It got the dining and shopping flair too. Al-Shalal Theme Park is another place that is most loved not only by the Saudi people but the visitors too. Asia’s largest double looped roller coaster is in this park. Moreover, it got seven restaurants, party rooms, game arcades, European village theme area, Amazon ride and a multitude of pleasures that you can enjoy when you go there. Be it just a vacation or once in a lifetime journey like Hajj, Jeddah makes such impressions on its visitors that are never to be erased. For this reason, the travellers go on and on about this city in their journals and wish to have another visit. There are quite a few airlines that fly to Jeddah. These include British Airways, Saudi Airlines, Gulf Airlines, Middle East, Turkish Airlines, Egypt Air, PIA and many more from around the world. Category:Cities in Saudi Arabia